


blood on the table

by viscountfrancisbacon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Non-graphic injuries, the kind of language you'd expect Sanji and Zoro to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscountfrancisbacon/pseuds/viscountfrancisbacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's an unusual sight on the strawhat dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood on the table

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this isn't one of my best pieces either, you can tell :/  
> well either way, at least you can hopefully tell who one of my biggest favorites for h/c and whump is

There's a gust of cold air and a sprinkle of rain as the galley door opens, and Usopp yelps softly since he's closest.

“Sorry, bro,” Franky says, blocking the entryway with his metal bulk but shifting to let a much smaller figure through, “it's a mess out there, we barely managed to get Sunny settled before Nami-sis said the worst of it was coming.”

“We have fifty seconds until the first lightning strike.” their navigator declares, slipping into the room and pulling her raincoat's hood down at the same time. She moves to the side to let Zoro and Chopper in Heavy Point form through, already undoing buttons and dripping on the wooden floor.

“Sanji!” Chopper says, setting a box on the floor and hastily starting to strip off his own weather gear, “I told you guys to keep him from moving around.”

“Nami-san, my most humble forgiveness for not helping with the ship, do you want something warm to drink? Robin-chan?”

Robin smiles indulgently at the cook and sprouts another few arms to pin him down.

“I'm quite alright. You, however, should stop struggling before you bleed out and stain the table.”

Sanji makes a pained noise – he serves food on that – but cannot argue with one of the ladies. A slender but muscled arm gently pushes his face back towards the ceiling instead of staring intently at Robin's chest as she sits by the table Sanji is laid upon.

“Sanji-san,” Brook murmurs abruptly, rising from one of the stools to tower over the prone cook, “if I may?” One spindly finger points towards the kitchen proper, and at this angle Sanji can see the multiple cracks and splinters crawling up the bones of their musician's forearm. The skeleton's lack of flesh might make him incredibly quick, but exposed bones do not a sturdy fighter make.

Sanji sighs and nods shortly, and Brook's soft humming adds to the noise of the storm outside as he fills up a kettle with water.

Franky finally ducks into the galley himself and closes the door securely behind him. A stray petal sticks to the artificial skin of his shoulder as a blossomed hand hands him a towel and then dissolves, and he sees that Nami and Zoro are also roughly rubbing the worst of the rainwater off. Idly, the cyborg flexes a metal hand and frowns at the telltale feeling of damaged internal mechanisms shifting where they aren't supposed to and sticking or grinding where they shouldn't. He's going to need some super repair time when he has a few free hours, but as usual the damage is neither serious nor painful. One of the many benefits of replacing so much of his body with steel, and Franky can't help but glance at Sanji briefly before taking a seat on the stool that Brook vacated.

Nami and Zoro have also sat down, and they look on with everyone else as Chopper, still in Heavy Point, opens his box of medical supplies and frowns at the almost invisible bloodstains ruining the thighs of Sanji's nice black dress slacks and the equally bloodied ragged fabric below the knees. Even Sanji's battered shoes have left a few distasteful drips on the tablecloth, and Usopp finds himself wondering briefly and morbidly from his seat beside Nami if Sanji doesn't deserve the epithet Red Leg like his mentor after all.

“Robin, can you move your hands for a moment?” Chopper asks, making a gesture, and Robin unfolds the numerous hands that were applying pressure to Sanji's abdomen with the man's suit jacket.

“Oh my, Cook-san. You're going to have to have this replaced, it's positively soaked through.” Robin remarks in that offhand way she does when she's mentioning something incredibly morbid.

Sanji's pale face twists into displeasure at the thought, curled eyebrow furrowing and single visible eye squinting, and the expression deepens as Zoro snorts.  
“That's what you get for wearing silk in a fight, pansy cook.”

“Shut the hell up, at least I'm not a shitty swordsman who can't go two damn fights without getting cut up to hell and back. You've had more stitches in your flesh than in the clothes on your back, shitty marimo.” Sanji throws back, and Chopper makes a distressed noise and grabs Sanji's legs carefully just above the knee as the cook tries to throw a kick at the swordsman even while laying down. If Sanji was standing and at full strength, even Heavy Point's strength wouldn't have been sufficient to restrain the blow. As it is, the sea cook's leg merely jerks in Chopper's grip. The blonde man snarls wordlessly, pale face sweating.

“Sanji, no! I told you to keep still, you're gonna lose even more blood or tear something further and you're already hurt pretty bad.” the reindeer doctor stares anxiously at the bloody wad of sterilized cotton he'd hurriedly applied before folding Sanji's jacket over it. Now it thankfully obscured the horrid gash across the belly, flesh and muscle torn open like something had chewed on his crewmate. “I don't know how you're even still conscious, I gave you a double dose of anesthesia.”  
“Did you use the ridiculously strong stuff you use on Luffy and the shit swordsman or the stuff you use on the rest of us.” the cook grumbles, trying to turn his head to stare at Robin's chest again to no avail. “Because whatever you gave me felt weak as hell.”

Chopper can't stop himself from glancing at Sanji with his usual wide-eyed admiration. “Wow, Sanji's so strong~” He shakes himself back into seriousness, remembering the situation. His nakama need their doctor now.

“Is everyone else mostly okay?” He asks as he reaches into the box and pulls out a pair of gloves, glancing around briefly. Brook is pulling out a container of tea and gives him a thumbs up, and he can hear the faint chuckling “though my thumbs are only bones, yohohoho~” Franky grins and wriggles huge metal fingers at him. Usopp has a few visible scrapes on his face and arms, but Chopper's pretty sure the sniper would speak up if he had any notable injuries. Nami is sitting like her back hurts but gives him a small smile and a faint nod in Zoro's direction. The green-haired swordsman almost always needs bandaging or stitches, but he can't see very much blood or any of the tiny, tiny signs of pain that even Zoro shows and Chopper has carefully memorized, so he feels safe enough leaving the man alone for now. Of the two nakama who remain, Robin merely smiles serenely and lifts one of her real arms to show off a nasty-looking scrape and a few little cuts and bruises (and now that he notices it, he can see most of those injuries on her duplicate arms as well).

Lastly, Chopper looks at their captain, and he hasn't missed that everyone else has glanced at him once or twice this whole time. Luffy is sitting next to Robin at the table; he's been quiet this whole time, and has his head down on his folded arms. Although, no, he has one of Sanji's arms trapped between his own and is laying on that. Chopper can see blood-speckled rubber fingers curled around Sanji's sleeve and knows that Luffy has sticky drying blood all over his front as well, though it isn't his own. He wants to change to Brain Point, but he has a feeling he's going to need proper fingers soon, and Heavy Point with its weight and height has always given him a sense of solidity.

Chopper doesn't really want to disturb Luffy, but,

“Luffy, are you okay?” Chopper is a doctor and more importantly he is his crew's doctor. “I need to make sure that everyone else is okay quick before I start on Sanji.”

The rubberman lifts his head and blinks at the zoan user. His eyes slide over to the red mess over his cook's abdomen and his brow crinkles slightly.

“Chopper,” Luffy says, not looking at his doctor, “you'll take care of Sanji. We can't eat on the table if he's laying on it and not even making anything.” He lays his head back down with a note of finality.

“O-of course I will!” Chopper stutters slightly, composure breaking for a moment of delight in Luffy's confidence in him. “I'm a doctor!”

“My doctor. The best.” Luffy mutters, and Chopper blushes and stutters an insult or two. Brook is still humming even as he lifts a steaming teacup to his lip-less mouth, Franky is staring at the stove Brook just turned off with the look that means it's going to get taken apart sometime soon, Zoro has his eyes closed and is trying to find the best napping position, Nami is listening to another peel of thunder with an intent look on her face, and Usopp is muttering something under his breath about the time he bravely harnessed a lightning storm and destroyed a wicked sand demon by turning it to glass.

Robin chuckles softly and lays a hand on the captain's back.

“Indeed, Luffy, indeed.”


End file.
